Joker's Wild
by porcelaindakota
Summary: The Watchtower calls the Titans with disturbing news: the Joker is back, and more dangerous than ever before. But is there something Robin isn't telling the Titans? Note: My first fanfic. Please review. Please? The rating is just for caution, and I think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Robin sat in his room, gazing out at the sunrise. He smiled quietly to himself, then got up and headed up to the roof. Sunrise was his favorite part of day. To him, it promised a new beginning, a fresh start. He jumped as he heard the small creaking noise of the door behind him. His surprise turned to yet another, larger smile as a pair of dazzling green eyes peered out from the doorway.

"May I join you?" Starfire's eyes twinkled with delight as Robin grinned and patted the spot next to him.

"Be my guest." He couldn't help but grin wider and she sat down next to him, and even wider still as she gently leaned her head on his shoulder. "You up this early every day?"

"No. I heard you in the hallway, and awakened. I decided to join you. You do not mind? For if I am intruding…" Robin cut her off.

"Don't worry, Star. You're not interrupting anything. And the others'll probably be up to make breakfast soon, so I wouldn't have been up here much longer. And anyways, you…" A small beeping noise interrupted him. They both looked to see their communicators flashing.

"Trouble!" They both yelled at the same time, and rushed down the stairs into the main room.

(In the living room, at the control console).

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he and Starfire came into the room.

"Dude, wish I knew." It was Cyborg that responded. "The communication console's goin' crazy, but we can't pick up a signal. Whatever this transmission is, it's on a different frequency than the Tower picks up. I can adjust the mainframe, but it'll take a few minutes."

Robin looked up at him. "You can get started, then. Someone could be in trouble. We need to…" he stopped at the sight of a small, blinking red bat-insignia on the bottom left corner of the screen. He frowned, and looked worried. "How quickly can you get us on that frequency? I know who it is, but that won't do us any good unless we can talk to him."

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "A few minutes, tops. I'm gonna need you guys to run and get some of my tools, though."

"I shall fetch them," said Starfire. As she turned to head to Cyborg's room, a deep, throaty voice echoed throughout the room.

"That won't be necessary."

_Okay, well, I think you guys all know who's calling. I won't insult you by going "ooh, it's a cliffhanger!" Please review soon! Is it completely stupid? Or poorly written? Any tips for a plot? Please tell me! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, before I start, thanks to my two reviewers. The Robin I'm using, just so everyone knows, is Richard (Dick) Grayson. He kicks some serious butt. _

Chapter Two

Robin turned and grinned at the screen, where Batman's virile form stood imposingly. "Guess you got that signal through after all," said Robin. Beast Boy hid behind Raven.

"We figured out you couldn't intercept that frequency. Since I couldn't put the whole transmission through at first, I bolstered the Bat-signal's frequency enough to put it through." Batman's face remained stoic, as he looked throughout the room. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh," Robin seemed a little surprised. "Yeah. Sure. This is Cyborg," he said, implying the metallic teen superhero beside him. "Raven in the cloak, Beast Boy behind her, and then Starfire." Batman's eyes narrowed slightly when Robin pointed out Starfire.

"Charmed. I believe you've told me all about them in your calls. Some," he again glanced at Starfire, "More than others."

Beast Boy stepped out from behind Raven. "So, besides having social hour, why are you calling?"

"Unfortunately, bad news. But it probably shouldn't go through the wires. All of you are coming to the Watchtower. Immediately. Can we transport you now?" Batman looked like he was going to transport them even if they said no.

"Perhaps they could use a few minutes." This time, a different voice spoke. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, appeared in the screen. "Just to ready themselves." Batman glared.

"Sounds great," Robin quickly said, before Batman could open his mouth. " Five minutes okay with you guys?"

Again, Batman was overridden by J'onn. "It will be fine. See you then." The screen flashed black.

"Yo, why couldn't he just tell us on the communication?" Cyborg said. "We've got a secure connection, trust me. I built it."

"Batman's a little…not really paranoid, but sometimes he's overly cautious. It's paid off in the long run, but otherwise, it's annoying." Starfire turned to face him.

"Please, who is this 'Batman?' " She sounded honestly confused. "Is he some sort of mutant bat that roams the streets and…" At this point, Beast Boy cracked up.

"Dude, you seriously don't know who the Batman is? He's like the best superhero ever! He's just like Robin—doesn't have any superpowers or anything. He's, like, a legend. Batman scares crooks out of their underwear!" He finished, looking triumphant, until Raven smacked him.

Robin decided to explain things himself. "Like Beast Boy said, he's a superhero without any powers. He trained me, actually."

Starfire started to say something, but suddenly, the Titans disappeared in a flash of light.

(Aboard the Watchtower)

"Dude! What the…" Beast Boy stopped and stared in awe at the massive room they were in. He didn't know it, but they stood on the Justice League's matter transporter, in the control room.

Even Raven was at a loss for words. "Whoa," was all she could say.

Cyborg was like a kid in a candy shop. "Look at all the tech they have in here! Do I have to go home?"

"Ooh. Wondrous," Starfire said. "This is the 'Watchtower' of which you spoke?"

"C'mon guys, let's find J'onn and Batman. They can tell us what this is about." Robin turned and led the Titans off the transporter. "Anybody know where to go?" The Titans all turned, no one having any idea where to go. Fortunately, they were spared having to wander the Watchtower annexes, as a red-costumed figure quickly appeared in front of them.

"Hey," the Flash said. "Bet you guys are looking for J'onn. Follow me." He disappeared in a red blur.

"Be a lot easier to do if you'd walk like a normal person," Cyborg muttered, but so no one could hear him.

Flash slowed down eventually, and led the Titans to the control panel, where Batman and J'onn were nowhere to be seen. "Okay, kiddies. All of you guys stay here…" he pointed at Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. "And Robin comes with me. Don't touch anything. You break it, you buy it." In a crimson blur, he and Robin were gone into a pair of doors just behind the remaining Titans.

"Why do they only wish to speak with Robin? Is he in some sort of trouble?" Starfire asked. "What are we to do while they are gone?"

"I'm getting on the computer," Cyborg grinned evilly. "I bet they have personal files on every hero in this tower. I'm getting the dirt."

"We're not supposed to touch anything," Raven's monotone voice became raised. "I don't want to break their computer. We could seriously jeopardize people."

"Dude, Cyborg's an ace at computers. He knows how to work them. As long as I don't touch anything, we're good," Beast Boy replied.

Starfire still looked worried. "But…"

"C'mon, Star, you know I won't break anything," Cyborg wheedled.

"Well…" Starfire still looked unsure.

Surprisingly, Raven agreed with the boys. "Fine. Okay. As long as nothing is damaged, you can do it."

"All right!" Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived. "Let's get started.

(In the Watchtower conference room. All seven of the original Justice League founders sit around the table.)

For once in his life, Robin was nervous. He glanced around the room, slightly afraid to speak. But before he could say, "So…what'd I do?" the Green Lantern spoke.

"You've grown up a lot since I saw you last."

"Thanks." _Is this all we're going to do? Just have social hour, like Beast Boy said?_

"This isn't the time," Superman said, looking grim. "We have business to attend to."

Robin started to speak. "What'd I…"

"Don't worry, kid. You didn't do anything," Shayera interrupted him. "We called this meeting because of nothing you've done."

"Yeah, it's just because the cops screwed up," Flash added. He received glares from all around the table. "What?"

Robin finally said something. "What do you mean, because of the police? Why would you need to talk to me about the police?"

Superman's face looked stoic in the shadows of the conference room. "Robin, there's something you should know."

(Rejoining the other Titans.)

"Access to confidential files denied," the computer said. "Administrator password required."

Cyborg thought for a moment. "Okay, fine. We can't get in the easy way. Let's get hacking." His metal fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, only pausing for moments for him to think. The other Titans watched in reverent silence. "Just a little more…got it!" He scrolled down. "Who do we wanna do first?"

"You mean we're actually gonna read this stuff?" Raven hadn't actually thought Cyborg would read the files if he got in. She thought it was just bragging rights. Raven had already acquired a picture of Cyborg in her head: "_That's right, I hacked the Watchtower mainframe!" _

"Well, duh. So who we gonna read first?" Cyborg was literally shaking with glee. "C'mon, hurry up and pick!"

"Well, how about…uh, maybe, uh…I don't know," Beast Boy said.

"Way to go for it," Raven sarcastically retorted.

Starfire had been looking thoughtful for awhile now, but now, she perked up. "Please, may we not read on the Batman?"

"Awesome, Star. Just double-click here and………………………" Cyborg suddenly turned deathly quiet. Raven looked over his shoulder and read.

"No way."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I'm gonna talk again before the story starts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Also, I'm kinda changing the plot line as I've worked on this, so if it doesn't make sense, please tell me. I think it will make sense (it does in my head) but you never know. I think it's good, though. Please also tell me if I violate some sacred Batman/Robin trivia or something. Gracias.

(Watchtower Control Room)

Cyborg was the first to recover. "Dude, that's impossible! He can't be…"

"But he is." Raven, always the voice of logic, intervened. "This is exactly why we shouldn't have hacked in here in the first place. We've violated Batman's and the League's trust. We've possibly violated Robin's. We…"

Beast Boy suddenly shoved Raven out of the way. "Speaking of Robin, there's a link to his file…"

"Do not open Robin's file!" Starfire's shrill voice rose to its maximum. "We have already learned the Batman's identity, and we must not infringe upon Robin's privacy! He would be very angry," she said, slowing down. "It is not our place to pry in our friends' pasts."

"But if my finger accidentally hit the button…" Cyborg said.

Starfire screeched, "No!"

"Too late." Beast Boy grinned and looked over Cyborg's shoulder at the screen. "Ooh, click on that!"

Cyborg read further down. His expression quickly changed from that of joyfully hacking a close friend's personal files to grim seriousness. "Starfire's right. We need to get out of this file. Now. Robin would freak if he knew we read this."

"Read what? Dude, I still haven't gotten to see anything."

Raven replied angrily, "Except Batman's identity."

"I'm shuttin' it down," Cyborg said. His expression clearly said that this was not up for discussion. "You wanna know what's in here, ask Robin sometime. But we're not meant to know this stuff until he tells us. Trust me. It's heavy-duty." With that, the screen blinked off. Beast Boy ran up to the computer.

"Can we read about Green Lantern?"

(Back with Robin in the conference room.)

Superman stared at Robin with the same focused intensity. "Robin, the Joker broke out of a maximum-security ward in Arkham asylum four days ago. We've received a tip that he's after you."

"After me? Why?"

"We don't know," Wonder Woman said. "Our source also said that he may have some kind of new weapon. We don't know what it would be, or even if he does have a weapon."

"But we do know he's coming after you," J'onn added.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Stay on the Watchtower," Green Lantern spoke hurriedly. "We put you under protection here. You keep away from Titans Tower. There's no way the Joker can get to you from up here."

"What? You want me to leave my team behind? It isn't gonna happen. What if I'm needed down there?"

Shayera now looked him in the eye. "If the Titans get in serious trouble, which we doubt they will, you will be _allowed _to leave the Watchtower and assist them."

"Allowed? Don't I have any say in this?"

"Very little," Batman said. "You should stay here and let the Justice League handle the Joker. Which will mean that you follow the rules. You won't leave the Watchtower, and you will follow orders given by any of us at this table."

"I won't leave my team behind."

"Think of how the Joker would probably get to you. He'd go to Titans Tower, wouldn't he?" Batman asked. Robin's eyes narrowed to slits. "If he went to Titans Tower to get you, and your friends fought him, what would be the outcome?"

"The Titans could take him. It'd be five against one. Four against one, even if I wasn't there. He wouldn't stand a chance."

"What if he simply gassed the Tower? Or what if he only got the chance to gas one of your friends? You know how dangerous the Joker is. You know what his gasses can do to people. I doubt you want to put your team on the line."

"I don't think…"

"Just imagine what he would do to your friends…"

Images flashed unbidden in Robin's mind. Cyborg lying on the ground, his face frozen in a smile. Raven cackling maniacally, uncontrollably, as Beast Boy did the same. Starfire, struggling to stand against a wall, a dark shadow leering over her…gas erupting from a small container. Starfire choking, and falling, and finally dying. _I can't let him get to them, _Robin thought. Starfire's limp body flashed in front of his eyes. _I can't let him get to her…_

"All right. I'll stay."

Superman stood up. "Good. Then I guess we'll have to speak to your friends."

(Outside in control room. The door to the conference room opens.)

"Dudes! Finally! It was taking forever," Beast Boy once again demonstrated his total lack of social grace. Raven smacked him again.

Starfire smiled brightly. "Oh, yes! We were wondering if there was some sort of serious trouble, and why we were not requested to have 'the meeting,' and…"

"Actually, there…kinda is some trouble," the Flash murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "But I think I hear someone calling me, so why doesn't GL explain?" Then he was gone in the same crimson streak.

At the mention of trouble, Starfire's smile had quickly faltered. "Please, is Robin in trouble? Is there any way we can assist?"

"He isn't really in trouble," Green Lantern said, "He just has to stay on the Watchtower for quarantine for awhile." The Titans looked at him, demanding an explanation. "The Joker's back, and we think he's after Robin."

J'onn stepped nearer the Titans. "We apologize about the implications this may have on your team, but we believe it is for the best."

"How long will Robin be gone?" Starfire asked, before any of the other Titans could. The same question was on all their minds, too.

"It will only be for a short time. Until we believe he's safe again," Wonder Woman said.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him," Shayera joined in.

"But…" Starfire began, but she was harshly cut off by Batman.

"This decision has already been finalized by the Justice League. Robin himself agreed to it, and as his team, you should respect his decision." His voice was cold and jagged at first, but slowly softened to a normal tone. "Trust us, it's in your best interest for him to stay here for the time being."

"It is not in his best interests to be away from his friends!"

"Star," Robin spoke for the first time during the conversation. "It really is in all of our best interests for me to stay in quarantine for awhile." Her expression remained of the same indignation. "If you won't trust the League, trust me," he pleaded.

Raven eyes narrowed. Just when Robin had said that, she'd gotten an unprecedented wave of emotion from him. A flashback. She couldn't see of what, but it was something big, she was sure. She'd been in Robin's mind before, and never seen it. _Something's not right. Robin's worried…he's almost scared. Something happened with the Joker, and he won't tell us. _

"Don't worry, man," Cyborg intervened, "We've got it covered." And he turned and walked towards the matter transporter. "C'mon, guys, let's go." The Titans turned and followed. Starfire turned around for a second, and met Robin's eyes. He nodded solemnly, and she slowly walked to the others. In a flash of light, they were gone.

(Titans Tower, Starfire's room.)

Starfire sat on her bed, wondering. Wondering about Robin, the Justice League, and the Joker. _Why couldn't Robin stay in the Tower? He would have been safe here. We never would have let the Joker hurt him. The Justice League does not trust us against this Joker. The Joker has done something to Robin, or Robin has done something to him, and the League feels that we cannot protect Robin from it. But why would Robin agree to leave us? Why would he agree to leave me? Ugh…no, do not think that. Robin must have left us for a good reason. He would never part with us if it were not for our own good…when he became Slade's apprentice, it was to save our lives. Robin would never desert us. He was right…if I cannot trust the Justice League, I must trust him._

(Watchtower)

Robin stood at the end of an empty corridor, gazing out the window, towards Earth. The quiet helped to quell his fears of the Joker. Fears he shouldn't have had, anyway. Fears he felt made him weak.

"So, wanna talk about it?" At the sound of Batman's voice, Robin jumped. He turned to see his mentor staring thoughtfully at him.

"Talk about what?"

"What do you think I mean? The Joker's after you…I promise, I won't let it happen again. I won't let him hurt you or your friends."

"Thanks, but don't bother. I can handle Joker on my own now. I'm stronger than I was back then. It won't happen again, but not thanks to you or the Justice League."

"Whatever you say."

Robin's voice became angrier. "Don't get that tone with me. You don't have to swoop in and rescue poor little Robin now. No one does. I take care of myself and my team. Without your help."

"You're afraid. I can tell. Let me help you."

"No." (Turns and walks down corridor.) "I don't need anyone's help. I'm not afraid of the Joker." (Door shuts behind him.)

"Whatever you say."

(Titans Tower, much later that night. A small light appears under the door, and the door opens, revealing a lone figure in the darkness. He chuckles quietly, and heads further into the Tower…)

"Bird Boy won't know what hit him…"

(Next Day, aboard the Watchtower. Robin is at the communication console. The screen flashes on, and Raven's face appears.)

"Hey Raven," Robin said, seeming to be in a much better mood than when they had left him. "What's up?"

"It's bad, Robin. It's bad."

"What?" His face suddenly turned dark. "What's wrong? Do I need to come down there?"

"The League will have to decide that..but Robin…"

"What is it?"

Her voice turned hollow, and her eyes looked haunted. "Last night, someone broke into the Tower. They left this." She held up a joker playing card.

"And?" He already feared the worst. _Who's dead? Who's missing? What did the Joker do in there?_

"Starfire's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I'm a blabbermouth, but bear with me. Thanks a ton to all the reviewers! _

_Librastar: You're excused for being high, but I doubt Green Arrow will be there._

_Alexandru: Thanks for pardoning my poor writing style. I was kinda tired when I wrote it- I'm in the middle of a basketball tournament. Oh, and it's probably gonna be the Tim/son thing unless I think of something different. _

_Don't worry if I didn't put your name. These were just people who had questions. I'm really glad everyone else liked it. Okay, I think I'm ready to start._

Chapter Four 

"What?" Robin felt like his stomach was filled with stones. _Why wasn't I down there? I could have stopped him, he could have come after me instead…_ "Starfire…she can't be…"

"But she is," Raven countered. "We can't find any clues. He didn't leave anything behind. The League may have been right, Robin…I don't know if we can catch this guy."

"No!" Robin's eyes widened. His voice was broken and hard. "We will take him down! I don't care what we have to do!" _What if he does break her? No, I can't even think that, _he thought. _But what if he does?…_ His hands turned to tight fists, and his eyes again narrowed, nearly all the way, as memories poured into his head. Memories of pain. But he was able to lower his voice. "Raven, we will find her. I'll make sure of it."

Raven was skeptical. _How can we bring down someone we can't even track? Someone that even the Justice League doesn't want us handling. They tried to hide Robin from him. How can we save Starfire if everyone's afraid of her captor? _Suddenly, she felt an even stronger surge of emotions from Robin. This time, it wasn't just fear. It was love, outright terror, and then, a sudden surge of anger. Anger she didn't know Robin could feel. _Why is the League hiding him?_

"Raven, I want you to get the Titans to try again on Star's communicator. Try to track her. Again. Do it until you get results. Send Cyborg and Beast Boy into Star's room. If he went in there," he paused and took a deep breath. Just the thought of Joker in Titans Tower, much less in Star's room, made his blood boil. "If he went in there, there must have been something. On the door, maybe residue from his shoes. I'm coming down there."

Raven's normally placid face hardened. She looked Robin straight in the eye. "No. There's no way you're coming down here," at this, Robin opened his mouth angrily to say something, but Raven kept going. "And I know how much you hate asking for help, but we need to get the Justice League more involved. We need some of their investigators down here. I doubt we'll find anything Robin," she lowered her eyes, "We need the League. Starfire won't make it if they don't get involved."

Robin started at the mention of Starfire's name. _I can't take that chance. I can't let her get hurt, too. _"Fine. I'll get the League involved. Go over her room one more time, though. Take a better look at that card. Over and out."

Raven nodded and the transmission ended.

And a shadow appeared over Robin's shoulder…

(Unknown Location in the depths of Gotham City.)

The Joker, clad in his usual, yet disturbing combination of makeup and a purple suit, danced around a blue, glowing force-field. "Wakey, wakey! C'mon, toots, you're missing all the fun!"

Slowly, inside the force-field, Starfire awakened. She rubbed her head slowly, as she looked around herself groggily. She was completely surrounded by the force-field. She was chained to a vertical platform, and, as she tried breaking her restraints, realized that her alien abilities had been dampened to the point where they were of no use. "You!" She snarled at the Joker, causing his crazed features to contort even further, into an insane smile. "Why have you done this? Why are you after Robin? Release me at once!"

The Joker walked up to the force-field and put his hand on it, rubbing his finger in a circle as he talked. "You are a very pretty girl," he said, grinning even wider. "Very, very pretty. The Bird Boy has good taste." His eyes widened slightly, and he cackled maniacally. Starfire's eyes lit up in their luminescent green, as rage coursed through her. Simultaneously, however, an electric shock ran through her body.

She thought the pain was never going to end. Pictures of Tamaran, her family, and the Titans flashed before her eyes as the pain intensified. It felt like lightning coursing through her body. She couldn't stop the screaming. Then, suddenly, the electricity died.

"Just a few thousand volts," he said gleefully. "Whenever you attempt to use your powers, this machine…" he gestured at the wall to Starfire's left, which was, in essence, a giant computer. "Will deliver the same amount of electricity to your body. If you try to use your powers too much, the voltage will intensify." His expression changed to mock sadness, with his lower lip protruding in a puppy dog pout. The Joker's eyes became even wider. "We wouldn't want that happening, now would we?" His voice went lower, mocking Starfire. "Neither would Robin."

Starfire strained at her bindings, grunting with the effort, her eyes closed in concentration. "Ugggghhhhh…." She pulled at her restraints some more, but without using her alien abilities. "What do you want with Robin? Why have you captured me?"

The Joker smirked. "Fine. I'll tell you my plan. And I'll tell you what Robin didn't tell you. I use you to lure Bird-Brain here. If anyone else comes, especially the Batman, I will kill you." The mere thought seemed to light up the Joker's features. His voice again became mocking. "Once your dear, precious Robin gets here, it's curtains!" He smacked his fist against his hand for emphasis. "Oh, we'll have such a lovely time!"

"But why me? Why use me to get Robin here? He will not come. The Justice League will not allow it." Starfire set her face, trying to believe it herself. But if she knew Robin at all, which she was pretty sure she did, he would come, no matter what the Justice League or his teammates said. He wouldn't leave Starfire with this madman. _Or would he? Robin, for your own sake, please, leave me. Do not come, _she pleaded with herself. _Stay away. _

The Joker's expression turned to one of false-hurt. "You underestimate me," he said. "I may be a little loony, but I'm not stupid." He wagged his finger in front of his face. "I've been monitoring Bird Boy inside your tower for weeks now," he explained. "I discovered many things. But mainly, I discovered you. Though you may not know it, stupid girl, he would die for you," Joker whispered menacingly. "And that's why you're here. So Bird Boy can't hide."

"You are wrong! Robin will not come! The Justice League will not allow it!" Starfire gasped heavily. Pulling at her restraints and arguing with the Joker had quickly taxed her strength. After all, she was normal without her powers.

"They won't be able to stop him." His voice turned to a deadly whisper. "Now let me tell you something about your beloved Robin' s past. Something he would never tell you…"

(Watchtower)

Robin turned to find Batman standing behind him. "I heard the transmission," he said simply. "I can't believe, after all the training I gave you, after everything I taught you, you would be so stupid as to…"

Robin knew what was coming, and he didn't want to hear it. "Stupid as to what? To actually have a friend? For someone actually to like me? We have better things to discuss, like what we're going to do," he turned and walked down towards the door. "I'll get J'onn, he can figure out our next move."

"We're not done here!" Batman nearly screamed. Robin turned, shocked. Batman never had screamed at him, never. He had raised his voice, sure, but never screamed. Never like this. "You're the reason she was taken, you know that? If you hadn't been so taken with her," he emphasized the word, "the Joker wouldn't have her. I told you when I trained you. Be. Close. To. No one. Otherwise, this happens."

"You didn't like her from the start," Robin said, his eyes narrowing and his voice lowered and diminished. "You knew I had…feelings…for her, and to you, that's out of line. But I bet you didn't yell at Hawkgirl and Green Lantern when they first got together. Or Superman when he flirts with his reporter girlfriend. Or Green Lantern again when he went out with Vixen, or when Shayera turned up again. No, what special treatment I get," his voice got gravely quiet. He turned again towards the door. "I'll care about whoever I want, Bruce, because when it comes down to it, I want more than you. I want more than just a costume."

And at that, he walked out the door, towards the control room.

Leaving Batman to his thoughts.

_Is he right? Do people deserve more than what I have? Should I have more? NO…_he corrected himself, _look at where it got them. The girl's probably dead already…_

(Control Room)

Robin quickly relayed to J'onn his discussion with Raven.

"Alright," he said after thinking a moment. "I'm going to send Shayera, Green Lantern, Superman, Batman, and…"

Robin's eyes widened. "No! You can't send Batman! He…"

"-is our best detective. If there's any hope of finding her alive, he has to go down there." Robin's eyes narrowed yet again. "That's a final decision. Like Batman said, you follow the orders. You…"

"…Need to talk to lonely Uncle J!" And, there, on the communication screen, appeared the Joker's insanely smiling face. "Hello, Bird Boy! So nice to see you again!"

"What have you done with Starfire?" The Boy Wonder was now yelling. "Where is she? What are you planning?"

"Your girlfriend's fine," Joker said. "But I can guarantee you she won't be that way for long. We're going to have a party," his voice again went to a deadly whisper. "And you're the only other person on the guest list."

Robin's eyes narrowed. He already knew where…and maybe even what.

J'onn spoke to Robin, ignoring the Joker. "I'll mobilize a League dispatch, see if we can find them. They're probably still in either Gotham or Jump City, so…"

"Uh-uh-uh," The Joker said, grinning slyly. "The Boy Blunder is the only one invited. Otherwise," he slashed his finger across his throat. Robin's eyes narrowed. Again. His face seemed to be set in stone.

"I'll be there. With no one else." With that, the screen flashed black, and Robin turned to J'onn. "Can you transport me to Gotham?"

"Yes. But I'm sending help."

"No. You're not." Robin stepped onto the matter transport, and, with a heavy heart, J'onn hit the button, and the Boy Wonder disappeared in a flash of light.

(Back at the Warehouse)

"Your friend's on his way," the Joker purred. "We have to get the decorations ready." He revealed a can of gasoline behind his back. Simultaneously, five large robots stepped forward, each with a gasoline tank in their hands. "Cover the entire building. Then you know what to do." He giggled gleefully. "Oh, we'll be up in flames before Bird Boy arrives!" Joker shook his can of gasoline and spread it over the floor, then lit a match. "Don't worry, you'll be safe, dear…until the air supply runs out. Toodles!" The Joker danced out of the room.

Starfire watched in horror as the flames licked higher and higher, and smoke filtered into her chamber slowly.

She knew she didn't have much time.


	5. Chapter 5

(Outside the Party Palooza Warehouse, in Gotham City)

A shadowed, swift figure leaped from a neighboring complex and landed deftly on the building's roof. Robin stood quickly. If his memory served him, this was where the Joker was holed up. This was where he had Starfire. The Joker had known all too well how to tip Robin off without telling the League where he was. All he had needed was the memory of that one awful night…

Robin silently opened the building's skylight and clambered inside. His keen eyes penetrated the dark, and he saw no one. Little did he know that at that very moment, an unstoppable blaze was spreading from the inner chambers of the Warehouse…

(The Watchtower control panel)

Batman briskly strode up to J'onn. "Where's Robin?" _If he went after that girl, I'll never forgive myself…_

J'onn stood up to full height; Batman intimidated him quite often. And, for Robin's sake, he didn't want to slip up. "We received a transmission from the Joker. Robin left soon after," his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Never mind that now. What did the Joker say?"

"Not much. Only that that they were 'having a party.' He placed a strain of utmost disdain on the last three words. "I suppose this means something to you?"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "I'm going after him. Ready the matter transporter."

"But the Joker said…"

"I don't care what he said!" Batman was again showing an uncommon wave of anger. "I just care about getting Robin out of there alive! And preferably not insane!"

"And the girl?" J'onn crossed his arms. "What of her? You would let her die to save Robin?"

"He's more of an asset than she is." Batman lowered his voice and clenched his fists. He stepped up to within inches of the martian's face. "I'm getting Robin out of there. I'll try to save the girl, too, but he comes first. Do you know what Joker did to Robin?"

"No. But if you want to leave this tower, you better tell me. Now."

Batman faced the wall, the eyeholes in his mask narrowed to an amazing extremity. "It was right before I joined the League, a few years ago…"

(Flashback)

"We had been in a battle with Joker the previous night. Robin had disappeared during the fight, after going face to face with the Joker.

"_The next day, when he didn't turn up, and I couldn't contact him, the police received a tip of some suspicious activity near the docks. Passerby reported strange noises, lights, and, most chilling of all, screams during the middle of the night. _

"_I showed up as soon as possible. It was an old party warehouse near the docks. I fought my way in, past Joker's robotic guards, and a few minions. What I found inside chilled me to the bone. To get back at me, Joker had brainwashed and tortured Robin for days straight. His mind was nearly destroyed, and to this day, I still wonder how Robin survived. _

"_Apparently, sometime during his capture, Robin had managed to escape. One of Joker's minions turned a gun on him. _

"_He was shot in the upper chest, very much near his heart. Less than two inches over, and he would have died right there. It was after this shooting that Joker began torturing him, with injections, electrocutions, and beatings.He was half-dead when I found him.When Robin got back to the Batcave, it took eight months for him to fully recover." _

He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I won't let it happen again. To anyone."

"In that case, be my guest," J'onn turned his back to Batman and headed to the transporter's controls. "But be warned. You're not the only one with power," he turned and faced down the Batman one more time. "If the girl dies, no matter what happens to Robin, you will most certainly face repercussions."

Batman ignored the threat, and walked rapidly to the transporter. "Get me down there." In a few seconds, his command was satisfied.

(Party Palooza Warehouse, Gotham City. Rejoining Starfire…)

Starfire hung her head. Her body was limp and tired from struggling at her restraints. And sobbing. She still could not believe what the Joker had told her. _Robin, why did you not tell me? _She secretly was terrified that the Joker would do the same thing to her. She was afraid he'd kill her, and then Robin. Robin, who would arrive and find a body. And then die for it. She coughed again, as a stabbing sensation went through her lungs. The fire was spreading quickly, and had enveloped the entirety of the chamber before her. _Robin do not come…_she thought. _For all you will find is death. _

Joker appeared. "Guess who's here…"

(Robin)

Robin knelt and observed the corridor before him. He saw a glint of metal, and had a split second to dodge as an electrified blade came careening at him. He dived to the left, and threw one exploding disc. _So far, so good, _he thought. _But this is too easy. It's not like the Joker to…_ he never finished that trail of thought, as he stood, horrified, at the smoke billowing into the room through the now open corridor. _No! _

He sprinted into the room before him. Suddenly, a maniacal cackle resounded through the room. It echoed over every object, every corner, so Robin couldn't tell where it came from. "Bird Boy…are you ready for your last flight?"

(Batman)

The Batplane touched down on the roof of the warehouse. Batman rapidly leaped out of the plane, and landed on all fours, in a squat. He had to find Robin. Now. He wouldn't let anything happen to his…son. Batman wasn't one to reveal his feelings much, but they ran deep. Especially when it came to his first family, including Robin. He chuckled inwardly at the memory of the little boy's first training session, how much trouble he'd had learning the moves.

That was when he noticed the smoke. Curling up from the windows of the warehouse. Billowing up in sinister torrents from every crevice of the building. _Joker's trying to make sure no one survives. _

He entered through a window and went to find his son.

(Starfire)

She choked. Spit. Gasped for air. She knew the building was coming down. She knew she was trapped inside a fiery abyss, gradually losing air. And from what the Joker had told her before he left, Robin was here too. Starfire fought back tears, and tried not to dwell on Robin. As long as he lived, Starfire didn't care what happened to her. As long as he made it out alive. But she was quickly losing faith as the inferno gained strength, taking over the entire building. She knew she was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks so much to my reviewers. Okay, here's chapter six:_

(Starfire)

The building was coming down around her. A beam fell from the roof, and landed on the floor, erupting in flames. Starfire choked on the heavy smoke. Desperation sank in, as she tried again, in vain, to free herself. She had all but given up now. She knew Robin could not save her. _No one can save me…_

(Robin)

The Joker walked into the burning room maddeningly slowly. "Bet you're wondering where your girlfriend is, aren't ya?" He smirked and studied Robin's reaction. Rage was etched on every feature. _Too bad it's too late, lover boy. _"I'll make you a deal."

Robin stepped forward. "I don't make deals with psychopaths." His eyes narrowed. "Let's get this over with."

"So rude, Bird Boy. Tell ya what—I'll let you live. But I get to have my fun," at this point he began twiddling his fingers together, grinning at Robin. "I have my fun with the girl first, then you can have whatever's left over."

"Not gonna happen." Robin leaped forward, twisted in the air, and kicked Joker hard in the face.

(Batman)

He could quickly and easily navigate through the warehouse, since Robin had taken out all of the Joker's defenses. And, since no one was aware he was here, Joker hadn't sent out anyone else to get him. He caught up with Robin quickly.

(Robin)

"Hi-ya!" Robin aimed a punch for the Joker's face. He dodged quickly and kneed the Boy Wonder in the stomach.

"Isn't this party so much fun?" At this point, Robin shakily stood up, recovering his breath. But then, a dark shape emerged from the darkness, launching itself like a missile at Joker. He punched him and turned to Robin.

"I've got Joker!" Batman yelled. "Get the girl!"

Robin nodded and sprinted out of the room, into a hallway burning even harder than the last. _I'm in hell, _he thought. Three corridors faced him. He examined his choices carefully; he knew if he picked the wrong hall, it would most likely result in Starfire's death. He noticed the left-most hall was burning much more violently than the others. _Of course…he would've started the fire in front of Starfire…_he took off, running hard, down the hallway.

(Starfire)

She couldn't see because of the heavy smoke. Her throat felt like it was burning, instead of the building. She pulled against her restraints a final time, realizing this was the end. In a resounding crash, she heard the entire floor collapse outside of her room. Starfire took a deep breath, and screamed. _But can anyone hear me?_

(Robin)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire's voice echoed through the warehouse, telling Robin he was on the right track. He evaded flames left and right, determined to get Starfire out of the inferno. He was running too hard to notice a single flame leap out of the wall. It fell onto his arm, and Robin began to beat it out with his cape. When the "battle" was over, it left singed and burnt skin behind. Robin jumped over a burning beam lying on the floor, and was met with a large, blazing cavern, where a hallway used to be. He shot his grappling hook over it, and it landed on a single piece of untouched metal on the other side. Robin swung over quickly, and gasped at the billowing smoke coming out of the doorway in front of him. He ran inside, cape held in front of him like a shield. And there, behind a force-field, was Starfire. 

"Starfire!"

"Robin!" She couldn't believe he was here. She couldn't believe he was going to save her. "Robin, are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine! Let me get you out of this thing!" He sprinted over to the control panel on the other side of the room. Robin's fingers flew over the keyboard, and, with a beep, Starfire's force-field disappeared, and her restraints opened. He ran as fast as he could over to her. "Star…you're okay," his voice was soft and compassionate.

"Oh, Robin!" She flung his arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me! But…you are injured," she said, leaning away and pointing to his burnt arm.

"Don't worry about it. We have to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her prison.

She stopped. "What about the Joker? Have the police captured him?"

"Batman's taking care of it. He…" But then, his eyes widened, and Starfire screamed again, as both the roof and the floor caved in at the exact same time. Fire and gnarled metal fell all around them, as Starfire grabbed his hand and tried to maneuver away from the flying debris. She was struck in the head by a piece of steel, and was knocked unconscious.

Robin held on to her tight, as they fell towards the inferno below.

(Watchtower…Rejoining the other Titans)

"So, why are we here again?" Beast Boy said. Raven looked irritated at his outburst, and Cyborg just sighed.

J'onn addressed him. "A short time ago we received a message from the Joker, summoning Robin, and later, Batman, to an unknown location. I haven't heard from either of them," his expression darkened, and his eyes looked overcast. "I want you to track Robin. Can you do it using the Watchtower computers?"

"No problem," said Cyborg. "Cy is on the job." He flipped open his T-communicator and plugged it into the mainframe.

"In the meantime, would you like a tour?" J'onn asked Beast Boy and Raven.

(Batman)

"C'mon Batsy, you can do better than that," Joker taunted as he tried to roundhouse kick Batman. He went in for a punch, but Batman caught his wrist and twisted it back. "You're fighting like Boy Blunder again…" as he said the words, Batman's fist slammed hard into his jaw. With a sickening snap, the Joker realized his jaw was broken. Batman leaped into the air and delivered a deafening kick to his stomach.

Joker stumbled back, the air knocked out of him. Suddenly, a tiny armada of Bat-arangs flew out from the darkness and pinned him to the wall.

Batman turned to depart the room…and left Joker to face the flames.

(Robin and Starfire)

The fell fast, rapidly descending towards the inferno below them. Robin held Starfire against him, so he would fall into the flames first. They landed with a sickening thud. Robin felt his right leg snap in two. Immediately, sharp pains cascaded through his right leg. He tried to get up, or to at least move Starfire from the burning rubble, but they were pinned down by a molten metal beam, which was smoldering all over Starfire's back. He realized a bone was jutting out of her wrist, and, that if they stayed much longer, they would suffocate or burn to death. He grunted and strained, trying to move the beam, but to no avail. Slowly, Starfire awoke.

"Robin…" she said weakly.

"Star, you have to move this beam." She nodded, and winced as she turned herself over, and began to push on the beam, using her injured wrist. Eventually, they were freed. He grabbed her hand tightly. "C'mon," he said, "Let's get out of here." He limped along slowly on his broken leg.

"Robin, may I not assist you? You are clearly injured."

"No. I can make it. We just have to get out of here." He also noticed an intense pain going through his ribcage.

"Robin…" Starfire turned to look him dead-on in the eyes. "You require assistance. Please, let me help you." Her eyes softened. "You are hurt badly."

Robin sighed. He knew he couldn't refuse her, not when she was like this…he squeezed her hand. "Mind giving me a lift?"

(Batman)

Batman's virile form ran through the burning hallways of the Joker's warehouse. Even though he did not know it, he had taken the wrong hallway earlier, and was on the wrong track. But it would get him out of the building quicker. Just not to Starfire and Robin. He leaped from a flaming staircase to land on a windowsill, and thrust it open. He dived outside, and shot his grappling hook to the nearest rooftop. He was out. He was alive.

_But where's Robin?_

(Robin and Starfire)

Starfire clutched Robin's hand tightly, weaving in and out of the burning rooms and hallways, like a mouse through an obstacle course. She winced slightly as an ember landed on her cheek, but brushed it off quickly and pressed forward. "Have you been able to contact the others?"

"No," Robin said grimly. "Joker's dampened communication signals inside the building. We'll have to get out first."

_If we can find a way out, _thought Starfire.

(Joker)

Joker fought and tore at the Batarangs, until he finally wrestled himself free. There was only one thing on his mind: revenge. Revenge against Batman. And to do that, he'd have to get to Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start, again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if I don't go through and thank you individually, but here's the story:

(Batman)

"J'onn, can you hear me?" He gruffly barked into his comm link.

"Loud and clear. Any news?" Batman's eyes narrowed, and his entire body tightened.

"I saw Robin. He's okay. The Joker's still inside, but he's trapped. I don't know about the girl. I need reinforcements, J'onn. The whole place is going up in flames, and I can't find them anywhere."

"I'll send Green Lantern, Superman, and I guess Aquaman, to put out the fire. The Titans will come also. Those are their teammates in there."

"Understood." The transmission ended in a wave of static.

(Robin and Starfire)

Starfire flew briskly in and out of the burning rooms, Robin in tow, desperately trying to find an exit. It was looking bleak, as the entire building was consumed in the fire, and movement was limited inside the warehouse. She dodged a falling beam, and descended to catch her breath. Then, she froze, a look of horror on her normally beautific face.

Robin turned to her, scared she was injured. "Star, what's wrong?"

"I heard something."

They both peered through the smoke and haze, but, as visibility was greatly impaired, could not see anything. Then they both heard it. The same maniacal, insane cackle that they had both heard several times before. The laugh of the Joker. Robin's blood ran cold. It felt like ice was flowing through him, and his injured limbs began to ache even more.

Suddenly, a joker card flew out of the smoke towards the two teens. Robin dived out of the way, but landed on his hurt leg. He couldn't get up. He gasped in pain as his shattered leg gave way.

Starfire quickly flew over to him, and kneeled at his side. "Robin are you…"

"Star, I can't get up. I can't fight Joker." His eyes narrowed. "You can't fight him. Get out of here. I'm the one he's after; he won't follow you." At this, Starfire shook her head violently.

"No. I will not leave you. You would not be able to defend yourself."

"But you'll get hurt too!"

Starfire crossed her arms over her chest. "That is a chance I am willing to take."

"Why? Why get yourself hurt over me? Get out of here and save yourself."

"No."

"Why?"

Starfire looked at her feet, and shut her eyes. "Because…I…I…" She looked into his eyes, and it gave her the courage to finish her stuttering sentence. "I love you." Robin stared at her in shock for a moment, his eyes wide.

_Awesome! She loves me! But probably as a brother or something…but what if she does? No way…or maybe…_ "Star…" he began, "I…" But then he grinned. _No words, Grayson. You don't need 'em. _He gently pulled her face down to his level, and slowly moved closer. Both of them knew what was happening. It was one of those beautiful, destined moments, where two people just know what to do. Both of their eyes were half open, and gradually shutting as they neared each other. As their lips moved together…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A scream of mirth echoed through the room. The two young lovers slowly pulled away from each other, disappointment and fear etched on their faces, both wondering what the cackle would mean. Wondering if they would ever get that chance again.

A figure emerged from the smoke.

"Encore, encore! Beautiful performance!" The Joker smiled wide at both of them, madness reflected in his wide eyes. "I really am sorry to ruin the moment kiddies, but Uncle J has business to finish," his eyes lingered menacingly on Robin.

"You will not hurt him!" A starbolt flashed from Starfire's hands, which the Joker easily evaded.

"Fine then, Starbeam, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He leaped at her, and aimed a midair kick for her torso. Starfire tried to dodge, but was struck hard in the side. She fell hard onto the ground, as the Joker pulled out a weapon. A gun. "I was saving this for Bird Brain," he cocked it and grinned wider. "But why not share the fun?"

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed. He knew it; this was the end. The end for them. His entire life seemd to hang on that one scream, all of his emotion poured into it. His mind was nothingness; all he could feel or think was Starfire, and the madman with a gun pointed at her. And the madman that pulled the trigger.

The gun exploded with force that seemed to Robin to shake the earth. The bullet hit Starfire in the lower left abdomen, near her hip. She fell back, clutching her wound that was rather slowly leaking blood. Starfire's eyes glowed green again, ready to hit Joker with her eye lasers. He raised the gun over his head and backhanded her head with it, knocking her unconscious. And dead, Robin thought.

"Now for the prize," Joker whispered, turning towards Robin.

(The Rescue Team: Batman, the Titans, Superman, Lantern, and Aquaman.)

The Titans descended outside of the abandoned Party Palooza warehouse in Gotham City, as flames curled up from it's tortured form and licked the night sky. "No," whispered Raven, as she watched the blaze in horror. "No…" A firm hand descended on her shoulder. She looked up into Superman's eyes.

"Let's find your friends." And with that, they began to blast their way into the burning building. Green Lantern cut a small hole in the wall, and they entered timidly.

Batman turned to Lantern, Superman, and Raven. "Cut some ventilation holes in the walls. Get some of the smoke and heat out. Aquaman, you need to start putting the fire out from the street side. We can't let it spread." They nodded grimly, and took off to their assignments. "You two," he said, gesturing at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "are with me." They sprinted inside the burning building.

(Robin, Starfire, and the Joker)

Joker's face peered into Robin's heartbroken one as he leaned closer. Robin didn't care what happened now. All he knew was that Starfire was dead. _Kill me now; I can't go on without her…I could have saved her…if I hadn't been so stupid and gotten hurt…if I'd made her leave me…_but some part of him knew Starfire wouldn't have left his side. Ever. That same part of Robin told him to fight. Fight for Starfire and her memory. Fight for all she had given him.

The gun glinted in the light of the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks a ton to all my reviewers. Don't worry; Star doesn't die. No one dies, except maybe the Joker. Not sure on that yet. The story's kinda winding down, so if anyone has a plot idea for another, please tell me in a review or something. Thanks!

(Batman, Cyborg, and Beast Boy)

"Stick with me!" Batman yelled hoarsely at the two Titans. They dashed through the burning rooms, as Cyborg tried to follow Robin's communicator signal.

"Go right!" Cyborg yelled at the end of one hallway.

They turned to face a wall of fire, curling up towards the ceiling.

(Robin, Starfire, and the Joker)

Robin tried to move, to get up; he had to fight. He couldn't let the Joker win. He grunted, trying to pull himself up.

"Uh-uh-uh," the Joker waggled a finger in his face. "Naughty boy. You just don't wanna let Uncle J have his fun, do you?" He hefted the gun, and aimed for his chest, just a few inches over from his heart…  
"How 'bout the same spot as last time?" he hissed, as the gun's cold metal surface made contact with Robin's chest.

Robin suddenly couldn't control his breathing; it was way too fast. Fear flooded his body. _The same as last time…_ the words chilled his soul. Joker was going to kill him; he hadn't been able to save Star, and now he couldn't even save himself.

Joker pulled the trigger.

It felt like fire was flooding through his body. The fire controlled him; he couldn't think, see, or hear, or even smell the smoke that was consuming the room. His reality was only the fire surging through his veins and into his mind. It blazed through him, leaving nothing behind. It burned too much for him to scream. He gasped for air, blood pouring from his wound in small torrents.

A gasp too small for either of them to hear resonated behind them, as Joker's fist smashed Robin's masked face into the wall. Eyes neither could see, lit up green, charging the remaining energy the girl had left, for one last fight. Righteous fury flooded her, the same way the pain had flooded Robin.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Starfire threw a starbolt at Joker, and he was knocked back into a burning wall. The wall crumbled around him, and he was lost in the debris. Starfire ran to Robin.

"Robin are you…" She touched his face lightly, her eyes skimming over his wounds.

"Star…" his voice was ragged, "Go…get help. Get out of here. It's too late for me; save yourself."

"Too late for that," a sinister voice whispered from behind them. Starfire turned abruptly; and there stood the Joker, his entire body blazing from the collapsed wall, as he emerged from the rubble. He leaped into the air, lunging for the Tamaranian.

Starfire's starbolts suddenly turned to pure green flame. She shot once at Joker, and he fell to the ground. "You do not deserve to go to jail!" She shot again; he rolled further away from Robin. Joker tried to stand up, but Starfire had enough for one last, huge blast.

"AIY-AH!" She screamed, as the energy ran through her one more time, and a flaming blast emitted from her hands, larger than any she had done before. The entire room was lit in green light for one moment, as the flames danced excitedly. The Joker himself was illuminated for one moment, his insane face going disturbingly blank and stoic, and then he fell through yet another flaming wall. Starfire collapsed to her knees, blood coming faster and faster out of her gunshot wound. She couldn't do any more; she knew that now. She had defeated Joker. Robin's face was the last thing she saw in her mind, as the room spun, and everything went black.

"Starfire!" Robin tried to move to her, but it took too much. He fell to his hands and knees, losing breath quickly. There was too much smoke, too much for him to breathe.

"Robin! Star!" Beast Boy's voice echoed off the blazing walls. "Are you guys okay?"

"What do you think?" Robin said sarcastically, still making an effort to breathe. "Just get Star out of here. Now." He crumbled to the floor, and went unconscious. Batman lifted his bleeding body, as Cyborg did the same to Star.

Batman spoke to his communicator. "J'onn, get us out of here."

In a flash of purple light, they had escaped from hell.

(Aboard the Watchtower; in Sickbay)

Robin awoke with a start. He looked above him, and standing there was Batman, Shayera, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and…Starfire. With a bandage on her injured abdomen and her back, and a cast on her arm, he thought she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Robin! You are awake!" She leaned over and hugged him gently between his assorted bandages and tubes.

"You gave us a scare, kid," Shayera said, grinning down at him. He returned the smile, suddenly feeling better than he had in a long time. _I survived. Star's okay. No one died…_then he remembered Joker's final crash through the walls.

He sat up with some effort. "What happened to Joker?"

"Dead." Batman's eyes narrowed. "We found his body. He burned to death," he said evenly. Robin had a feeling he didn't mind, though.

Robin thought of something else. Something that was more important to him. He faced Starfire. "Why did your starbolts change?"

"They were pure, raw energy. Normally, my starbolts are refined as they go through my body. When I am feeling extreme anger, though," she paused for a moment, "They come out simply as unrefined energy. As the flames you saw."

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy. "Can you do that all the time?" Raven rolled her eyes behind him, and Cyborg sighed. Starfire just shook her head sweetly.

_How does she do it all? _Robin wondered.

(Later that day.)

Starfire stood by one of the Watchtower's many magnificent windows overlooking the earth. She sighed as she thought about Robin; he was asleep now, but would probably not be able to leave the Watchtower for at least a week. _He is so injured…_she thought remorsefully.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the Batman staring at her.

"How are you doing?" His normally hard voice seemed somehow softened, and less callous. His stare wasn't hard and accusing before; now, he seemed to be genuinely worried about her. She could've sworn she saw…affection.

"I am mostly undamaged. It is Robin I am most worried about." Her bright expression faltered. "The Joker did so many things to him…it pains me to say it, but I am glad he is dead."

"What about yourself? How are you feeling? You can't just say you're fine; you've had a gunshot wound, second-degree burns all over your back, and a broken wrist."

"It is nothing compared to Robin's pains." She smiled up at Batman. "You may deny it, but I can tell you and he are…very close. At least you were. It is obvious that you still care very much for him, no matter how much you try to hide it. I believe that is why you disliked me."

"Dislike is a strong word. I just didn't want Robin to be involved with anyone. It puts everyone in more danger than is necessary. But after meeting you…" he actually smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled. "It's okay. You're both strong people. And I think it'll be better for Robin if you're there. Who knows—he might actually do better with you."

"Thank you. I am most flattered." Her eyes shined. The Batman approved of her. This stony cold man actually seemed to like her.

"Hey Brucey!" Batman's eyes burned and he spun around and glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg standing in the doorway, as Starfire gave them a don't-do-it-he'll-kill-you look.

As the two Titans and Batman got into a shouting match, Raven rolled her eyes from behind them. _We're all just best friends…_she sighed. _Wait 'till Robin hears about this. _

(Two weeks later, roof of Titans Tower.)

Starfire leaned out over the edge of the rooftop on her belly, watching the waves go by. She had a lot of time to think lately; mainly about Robin. About what Robin had said during their trials with the Joker. _Does he really love me? The way I love him? Was he really going to kiss me? _Robin announced his arrival behind her by clearing his throat.

He laid down next to her. "What're you thinking about?" Robin was surprised when he heard her sigh.

"You," Starfire said softly. She looked down at the ground below. "How hurt you were."

"Star, can I ask you something?" They both turned and looked in each other's eyes. She nodded slowly, captivated by his stare. "Did you really mean what you said in the warehouse? Do you really…" he gulped. "Love me?"

"Yes. And I can understand if you do not return the sentiment. I am sorry if I have ruined our friendship." She shut her eyes and sighed again.

"I don't think you ruined it," Robin said softly. "I think you made it better." He leaned into her, and kissed her gently on the lips. His hands slid around her waist and the nape of her neck, pulling her close to him, so no distance was between them. She moaned softly; they could both feel their long kept in desire coming out in the kiss. They broke the kiss for one moment for air.

"Robin…" but that was all she got out, as she was once again enchanted by his gaze, and he pulled her in for another kiss.

_Okay, I'll admit it-I suck at the whole kiss scene thing. If this chapter sucks, sorry. Please review, and again, if you have any more story ideas, include them. I'll take anything reasonable. _


	9. QuestionPlz answer!

Hey everybody, sugarland31 here. I don't know who's still watching this story, but I need a vote. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to "Joker's Wild." If you guys could just tell me if you want one or not in a review or something, and, if you're in a really good mood, tell me a title or something else you'd like to see in it, I'd really appreciate it.I think I have the basic plot pretty much outlined, but I'm not so sure about the title. I'm thinking of "Ace in the Hole." Preferably a card-based title.

So, to sum it up, here's what I need: 1) your opinion on a sequel 2) title/other ideas on the sequel.

A plot spoiler, in case anyone cares: The Joker is back, and this time, he's not alone. (You can guess who he's with.) The Justice League is back in this one, and I'm gonna try to give more equal time to _everyone. _That means, BB/Rae, Cyborg, the JLU, everyone.

Please tell me what you think. Is it crap? Is it a good idea? Is it crap? Please tell me.


End file.
